


Pussy is Mine

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 现实向 搞点飞光
Relationships: 飞光
Kudos: 10





	Pussy is Mine

pussy is mine  
丁飞来南京找郑光玩，但还是坚持自掏腰包。  
怎么能让女孩子掏钱呢？  
听见这样的浑话，郑光也不生气，直接从从丁飞钱包里抽卡买单结账，顺便还看见了个避孕套。  
那时候虽然各自都睡过不少妞，可小丁飞还是在郑光面前红了脸，说，“唉，不是你想象的那样，我放个套是用来招财的。”  
郑光只是抿嘴笑，看丁飞手忙脚乱的解释。  
有钱坐公务舱来南京，有钱吃顶级餐厅，就是没钱住酒店，郑光说行，但先去趟便利店买点东西。  
站货架前，就让丁飞挑，一副在酒吧点什么酒的轻佻随意架势，“你喜欢用什么样的啊。”  
丁飞发誓他不是抱着奔现操逼的想法来的，他就是觉得郑光身边有人滚蛋了，郑光会不会有点不开心，自己死气白咧的来陪吃陪玩，真没打算陪睡。  
随便选了个三只装的杜蕾斯，还被郑光问，“一盒够吗？”  
真是上了车不能退票，三天三夜开不出隧道呗？  
“没事，走吧，家里可能还有点。”也没提醒丁飞顺便得买个润滑剂，他比较喜欢水溶性那款，估计丁飞是不知道得买，郑光是压根儿不想买，就指望着什么都不管不顾的做一场，让自己疼疼，也他妈的爽爽，爽到什么都不想。  
出门之前，又从结账的柜台买了盒烟，一边抽，一边站在路口拦出租车。  
让丁飞在屋里等着，自己先去洗个澡，虽然没把浴室门锁死，估计他也不会进来闹。  
郑光都自己准备就绪了，看丁飞还有点愣神。这引狼入室，狼倒是紧张了，“你不说要来南京给我当三陪吗，怎么了？反悔啦？”  
倒也不是后悔，就是把兄弟当婊子操，于情于理，丁飞还没想到下面接啥，郑光解自己腰带的小手真是麻利的很。  
一点点没入的时候，紧得发涩，郑光也没叫停，只是小幅度深呼吸，手拽着丁飞的胳膊不让走。  
丁飞觉得这样下去不行，看不过去让郑光那么受罪，全都退出来，在床头寻摸了点润肤露。  
亲着郑光侧腰的纹身，路漫漫其修远兮，吾将上下而求索。本着这个精神，手指现学现卖探索着穴道内的敏感处，还哄着看起来脾气软可倔起来比谁嘴都硬的郑光，“疼，你和我说啊。”  
郑光和谁说呢？明明四面楚歌全是看笑话的人，和谁说呢，鼻子一酸就说，真的行了，别摸了，再摸你是不是真的肾不好。  
丁飞才不理郑光这些心情沮丧的混账话，就算当按摩棒，他也得当个尽职尽责体贴入微的那个。  
沾了点郑光射在小腹的精液，蹭到郑光鼻尖。伴随着亲吻，慢慢再次尝试插入。  
这次放松了许多，也更好操开。丁飞总算明白了为什么郑光分手闹那么难堪，都不带皱眉掉泪的，原来水全在下面给自己留着呢。真他妈爽。  
也开始调戏的说点骚话，郑光是什么都愿意答应，问爽不爽，大不大，叫爸爸。  
其实床上这点花话，一是靠天赋异禀，二是靠无师自通。郑光真的是丁飞操得第一个不是妞的pussy，可照样千里送屌，九浅一深，郑光操得连哭带喘。  
“唔。我操，啊。”  
看郑光叫床都带脏字，丁飞不忘纠正他，“嗯，是我操你，明白吗。”  
不让咬嘴唇，含着丁飞的手指，再一次挺着腰被搞射，爽得眼前一片白光，甚至有点耳鸣。  
那时候，丁飞不知道为什么突发奇想要戒烟，只是看着郑光坐在床头，抽根事后烟，再和自己交换一个尼古丁味的吻。  
”开心吗？”丁飞亲了亲小臂的英文纹身，郑光笑着说，“好了一半了，再操一次，能好另一半。”  
也不是没在乎过对方身边有没有其他人，顶多就是丁飞前一晚上电话没接短信没回，郑光打了电话过去，让他听着自己摸，听着自己爽，挂掉电话前说一句，飞总，enjoy。  
各地的麻将有各地的打法，可是像郑光这样坐丁飞大腿上，看着丁飞碰牌的打法还是少见。  
其他几个也都知道他俩心照不宣的关系，说说笑笑，谁赢钱谁请吃饭，倒是丁飞坐立难安，郑光正好坐在他性器上，臀肉够软，可他的麻将却越打越硬，牌没凑成清一色，鸡吧硬成一柱擎天。操，等一会儿站起来就等着尴尬吧。  
丁飞捏了捏郑光的腰侧，说自己去厕所放个水，你们几个先继续，不管最后谁赢钱，今天他请客。  
郑光胡了圈牌，也说没意思，下楼抽根烟。  
“不至于吧光爷，盯人盯那么紧？”  
也不在乎其他的人玩笑话，就去卫生间找丁飞。  
先是坐在洗手台上，双腿大开操了一会儿，又觉得不过瘾，主动背过身去，看着镜子里淫靡放荡，满脸情欲的自己做。  
“爽吗？”丁飞问他，郑光耳垂都被留了好几个牙印，也不知道一会儿要怎么出去见朋友。  
“你爽了就行。”  
晚上几个朋友吃点夜宵喝酒，郑光觉得热，只穿了个黑色工字背心，听大家瞎扯。丁飞像高中小男孩手贱拉扯喜欢的女孩内衣肩带一样，拉扯郑光的宽背心带，被骂两声呆逼。  
真心话大冒险被问，几个人中掉进水里先救谁。  
郑光醉倒红了眼睛，像个小兔子，却说着恶狠狠的话，才不救丁飞呢，丁飞就是被我踹下水的。  
这个坏念头还没得逞，就被丁飞发现郑光也找了其他小狼狗乱搞。憋着火把身上七七八八的暧昧痕迹覆盖，趁着郑光被自己搞得四肢发软，眼角带泪，叫床叫到骂人都没力气，拿油漆笔在下腹写了个my pussy，画了个箭头。看郑光最近音乐节还能不能搞什么脱衣福利，还能不能背着自己和谁颠簸个整晚。  
普通肥皂沐浴露根本冲洗不掉，从网上搜了什么生活小窍门，红着脸去opi的柜台迅速买了瓶洗甲水，回家拿化妆棉擦。  
可他妈没想到还过了敏，人鱼线以下起了一大片红疹。自暴自弃给丁飞拍了张照片，哭哭脸的表情真是好委屈。  
让丁飞千里迢迢又打了飞的过来，不管认错还服软，选了些舒缓药膏仔仔细细涂，涂完又郑光做了个舒服的口活就权当道歉的补偿了。  
郑光快过生日，丁飞提前问他，想要什么礼物，就算想要卫星飞总也给安排的明明白白的，没毛病。  
郑光想了想，没什么思路，只好说，真是什么都不缺。  
丁飞问他，老公也不缺？我那么完美一老公，光爷都不缺？  
腿搭在丁飞肩膀，韧带拉扯到有些难受，就为了顶到更深更里面。被搞到腿抽筋的郑光想明白了，老公他不缺，他缺钙，妈的，都快操成骨质疏松肾虚盗汗了。  
不能整天白日宣淫，也得做正事，做做音乐混混音啥的。  
说是去卧室听个Demo，谁去卧室听Demo，只是蹭蹭不进去啊，还不是按在床上胡搞一通。过了几天，发了新歌，当着其他人面儿，问，“是那天你给我听的那个吗？”  
郑光点了点头，“嗯啊，这几天就忙着这歌呢。” 也不管旁人听不听得出来这打情骂俏，就讲，“没有姐姐那时候亲自唱的好听。”  
明白丁飞是在吃高天佐说不清道不明的醋，虽然郑光也是有愧，自己的确是偷摸得和自己厂牌的小兄弟睡了，可是被叫着姐姐还是羞人，在床上捂着脸不给亲。丁飞是个多能强词夺理的人啊，把郑光的手按在枕头两侧，问他，“大8岁能叫你姐姐，我大4岁不能叫啊。”边说边故意往敏感出处顶磨，“谁还不是个飞奥人了呢，上姐姐的床也得讲个先来后到吧。”  
先来后到不知道怎么讲，郑光倒是被操了个里里外外的爽到不行。  
稳了稳神却懒得骂人，冲了个澡，问丁飞要不要喝酒，比例也不管对不对，稀里糊涂做了两杯金汤力，两个人坐沙发上，看着大话西游就开始喝。  
“那比赛，你们厂牌都谁去啊。”不知道这部电影两个人翻来覆去看了多少遍，随口聊起天来。  
说了几个小兄弟的人名，看着丁飞听到了高天佐的名字也没什么反应，郑光又问他，“你到时候是不是也要过去帮忙。”  
给郑光的杯子里又倒了些奎宁水，降低点酒精浓度，“不仅帮忙，还要过去陪你约会啊。”


End file.
